


Take Me Instead

by StripedScribe



Series: Febuwhump2021 [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripedScribe/pseuds/StripedScribe
Summary: A kidnapping, a hostage, Matt's life for reward. Court cases won against a mob, against people trying to dismantle other's lives.Foggy's attempt to get him out, to switch places, knowing Matt could rescue him, but he couldn't rescue Matt.FebuWhump Day 5 ["Take Me Instead"]
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Febuwhump2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136723
Kudos: 11





	Take Me Instead

“They’ve got Matt.” A hurried voice down the phone, panicked, scared. The voice of Foggy Nelson, crying out to the one person he thought could help.

“What did they get him with?” In the background, the thwip of webs, air rushing past, the bustle of an evening city.

“They got Matt. In the daytime, in plain view, blind defenceless lawyer walking alone. CCTV saw it, couldn’t get a plate from the van, couldn’t identify them. It must be them, surely. Who else have we pissed off recently?”

“You want the list?”

“Matt’s list must be smaller than the Devils.”

“Took him, not killed him though. Hand would have just killed him, or he could have fought against them. Russians from court, I told you to not get involved.”

“Don’t even go there kid. What do we do?”

“You, you do nothing. Don’t tell anyone else. I’ll get Wade in on this, we’ll try to find him. It’ll be fine Foggy, he’s just laying low, not wanting to show his identity. He knows we’ll rescue him.” The beep of the call ending, and Foggy was left alone, the clip of CCTV playing over and over again, forwarded on from Brett. Who’d sent it on, saying that this was clearly a them problem, nothing to do with the cops, and that as far as he was aware, he’d never seen it. Knowing that Brett knew who Matt was, knew that this was one kidnapping that the cops shouldn’t get their hands in. A trust that Matt would get himself out, or the rest of his team would pull him out. No point the cops turning up to an unmasked Daredevil fight, or even the questions that would come from rescuing Murdock.

But Foggy knew Matt, and knew his idiotic stubbornness, knew he wasn’t going to go without a fight. Or the alternative, if he couldn’t fight and keep his identity safe, then he wouldn’t. Would play the part of the defenceless blind man, letting his captors do whatever they wanted.

He’d been threatened to leave it alone though. Leave it in Peter and Wade’s hands, Brett not able to help. Left to sit in his apartment, stewing, pacing, a multitude of visions and worries flashing through his mind. Twisted hands, jumping at the slightest of noises. Wondering if the warning of telling no-one extended to Karen, deciding it probably didn’t, and he needed someone to worry with.

Knowing that even as he hung up from their call, that there was still nothing he could do. That he’d just left the both of them worrying, in separate apartments, alone with no purpose besides waiting.

And then his phone rang. He leapt the short distance to where it was plugged in charging, grabbing it. Blocked caller.

Shaking, he answered, “Hello, Nelson here.”

An unrecognisable voice replied. “We’ve got your partner, Murdock.” His knees gave out from under him, as he tried to keep his voice steady.

“What do you want from us?”

“This is just a punishment. We’re in need of payment for what you did to us.”

“What do you want, money? The cases are over, it’s done, I can’t change anything.”

“Don’t look for us. We’ve got him, just call off the vigilantes.” He wished for them here now, for to be able to trace a call, get more information, a location.

“No, no you can’t do this. What about me? What about taking me instead. He doesn’t deserve this.”

“Well that’s the only reason we stole him. We could let him go, and he could never tell anyone, or be believed. We don’t condone murder you know.”

“Just throwing people out on the streets." His voice was cool, collected, remembering all the people they'd tried to save, the ones they were too late to help. "No direct murder, just closing down and demolishing people’s homes. Leaving them to freeze outside.”

“Oh Mr Nelson, you flatter me. I mean, if you’re so insistent, then why not allow me to take you as well?”

The phone hung up, a shrill beep cutting off any further attempts at persuasion. He heard a clatter outside, a door being broken down. A cold sweat rose up his back, as feet rushed up to the apartment.

“Fuck, fuck. Okay, they traced me instead.” He frantically pushed his phone, texting Peter, silencing it in his pocket as he heard voices reach his door. Trying to work out some sort of escape route, any chance of safety. Knowing that Peter could track his phone, as long as he could manage to keep it on him.

He longed for Matt’s apartment, to have some sort of an attempt of escape with the roof access. But here, there was only windows and a slow crash to the floor below, and it was inevitable that they’d catch him regardless.

The door crashed through, and he just stood there.

“Evening gentlemen, ladies. We ready for this exchange?”

“Exchange?” A heavy accent, as guns were pointed around him, the intruders wearing full masks, no chance of identifying them.

“Yes. I’m to come quietly, and there’s to be an exchange, my imprisonment in exchange for my partners. I just spoke to your boss.”

Murmurs, as they spoke to each other, sounds of confusion. Foggy just standing, arms raised in the image of innocence, of compliance.

“Just take me instead. The guilt you must feel for keeping a blind man like him captive.” He hated the pitying words he was forcing out of his mouth, hated talking about Matt in that way. He knew his friend was more capable than that, than what society made him out to be, but these people would believe that. Matt would have made them believe that. “I’m angry, and worried for him, let me know he’s safe, he’s alive, let him out. It’s all been arranged.”

He’d grown used to the way a glare looked behind a mask, how even without seeing someone’s eyes, their face, they could stare him down. Knowing instantly that they hadn't believed him. That look, behind a dark soulless mask, was the last thing he saw, before the side of a gun was smashed into his head, dropping him to the floor.


End file.
